Love & Science
by Moreorlez
Summary: When love and science get together wonderful things can be created; Delphine knows it too well. Cophine family centric. Fluffy, sweet, funny and romantic. One shot.


**Just a Cophine family one shot meant to sooth out aching hearts. Enjoy!**  
 **Thanks to my beta Roxanne for making this fic readable**  
 **Thanks to French-Cosima for the french help (baguettes, croissants and crepes for toi)**

* * *

It's a mystery to her why this keeps happening after all these years, but sometimes Delphine still wakes up abruptly in the middle of the night; panic settled in her chest looking to the side for Cosima. When she finds her, she lowers herself to Cosima's face, to check to see if she's breathing.

As always, she is.

"Et merde!" Delphine whispers, running a hand through her curls. She settles down back again on her side of the bed, relatively more calmed.

Once her breathing has evened, she turns her head to her left, to look at Cosima, who's sleeping peacefully on her side, facing her.

Delphine smiles, reaching with her hand the closest body part of Cosima she can grasp. When she does, she caresses the skin there tenderly. Her mind drifts to the past and everything they've gone through. She can't believe they are here after all those battles and the pain. They're here, together. And her reverie would've extended if it weren't for the sweet voice that brings her back to reality.

"Maman?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Delphine parks the car in front of the house that she has been told lives the person she's looking for. It was hard but not impossible to locate this particular former DYAD scientist she's very interested in conversing with. Being the new Rachel definitely has its perks._

 _She approaches slowly, taking in the surroundings, a beautiful farm in a secluded village in Germany. Delphine can totally see why the woman would have chosen a home in this area when she retired. Her mind suddenly evokes the name of the person she would love to share a place like this._

" _Putain!" one of Delphine's hands flies to her forehead, the other on her hip._

 _She can't understand why these thoughts invade her mind from time to time; actually she can't understand what she is doing here._ _She chuckles to herself, shaking her head. Cosima is currently in a new relationship, and she has moved on; why was she entertaining a very uncertain future with a girl who's obviously not thinking about her anymore?_

 _Delphine has a sudden urge to turn around and leave; but she can't. She's gone too far already; invested so much time finding this woman. She can't back down now; something in her heart tells her she has to do this, that she'll need it someday._

 _Someday._

 _And that sole word is motivation enough for her to knock on the door._

 _After some seconds a woman, probably in her sixties, opens the door._

" _Doctor Cormier"_

 _She doesn't look surprised at all by Delphine's presence, which intrigues Delphine._

" _I was wondering when you'd come" with that said, she opens the door wide to let her visitor in._

 _With some hesitation, Delphine comes inside and takes a seat on the couch presented to her._

" _I would offer you something to drink, but I'm afraid my supplies won't be arriving until later" the older woman comments, setting down in front of her. She has a distinctive german accent, but it is definitely not as strong as it could be._

" _Did someone tell you I was coming?" Delphine can't help asking immediately._

 _The woman smiles "no, but I figured you may at some point"_

 _Delphine stares at her with a brow lifted._

 _This time, the woman chuckles "I still have acquaintances at DYAD, people speak you know?" she shrugs._

" _Oh" Delphine clears her throat "then I'm sure you know the reason I'm here, Doctor M_ _üller_ _"_

" _Indeed"_

 _Some minutes into the conversation and they're already discussing the basics of the experiment Delphine discovered among DYAD's files, one that brought hope to her complicated life._

" _But, why was it shut down? I'm sure the unsuccessful results are not the only reason; you were so close" Delphine enquires with curiosity._

" _Well, the fact that it wasn't resulting in any real outcomes was a big factor but, the truth of the matter is that something bigger came up, something more interesting, with more… substance" the woman giving Delphine a knowing look._

 _Delphine straightens herself in her seat; her face taking a more serious expression._

" _Don't worry". Doctor M_ _üller moves her hands dismissively "my confidentiality agreement is for life, and it works for me trust me" she shrugs and continues "After I was informed that my project had to be canceled, they transferred me to another DYAD facility to work on other projects and that was the end of it."_

 _More at ease Delphine nods, pensive. She takes some seconds before replying._

" _And do you think you could still work on it? I mean if I give you the right tools, and a new team. Technology has evolved tremendously since then and together we could find a better way to obtain positive results."_

 _Her colleague seems to agree "that would definitely accelerate the process"_

" _So, what do you say_ _Doctor M_ _üller, would you be willing to work with me?" She stares at the other woman expectantly._

" _I thought you'd never ask."_

 _Two hours later and having mostly discussed everything concerning the experiment and new possible directions both doctors take a break; losing themselves in their own thoughts._

 _That is until the older scientist remarks, while gazing sadly at a picture of a younger version of herself embracing another woman._

" _Ah American women! They really can drive us crazy huh?"_

 _Even if she wanted to, Delphine couldn't help the blush that crept on her face at the statement._

 _Just at that moment the door opens, allowing someone to come in carrying a box._

" _Ugh that took fucking forever" the person, a woman sighs leaving the box on the floor "and whose car is…" she stops mid-sentence "who are you?" she asks glaring at Delphine._

 _Delphine turns to face the older woman not knowing how to proceed. Luckily she comes to her rescue._

" _She's the daughter of my friend Marie from France; I told you about her remember?"_

" _Oh uh…hi!" The woman, probably in her mid-twenties, waves at Delphine and then bends down to lift the box again "so, I'll be in the storage room; call me if you need anything" with that she leaves the two scientists alone._

" _uhm.. Who's that?" Delphine asks._

 _Her colleague gives her a little mischievous smirk, leaning closer to Delphine to whisper "that, Doctor Cormier it's …" She makes air quotes "…my failed experiment"_

 _Delphine's eyes and mouth opens wide with shock._

" _What? The confidentiality agreement said I was forbidden from talking or sharing the experiments; it said nothing about working on them by myself in the privacy of my own lab"_ _Doctor M_ _üller finalizes nonchalantly._

 _And like that, forgetting all protocol or seriousness, Delphine allows a genuine smile to spread on her face._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Delphine moves her body in the direction of the source of the little voice.

"Oui ma chérie?"

There, standing next to the bed is their precious 4 year old Rosalind who could be described as the splitting image of Delphine.

She's fidgeting in her place, holding her stuffed monkey; the one Felix gave her as a baby. It wears a cute lab coat and glasses. Her 'singe savant', as she usually calls it.

"Dis, est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous?" Rosalind finally asks timidly.

Her daughter looks so adorable right now, Delphine concludes, but that's not going to make it easy for her.

"Mais tu as ton lit à toi, ma chérie"

The little girl looks around, sticking her tongue out, licking her lip "Oui, je sais Maman, mais... J'ai fais un mauvais rêve et maintenant j'ai peur... S'il te plait?"

Delphine sighs, wanting to laugh at the familiar gesture. Right then, she feels Cosima stirring in the bed, a clear indication she's awake now. It occurs to her it would help to give her daughter an option.

"Quest-ce qu'en pense mom?"

She turns toward her wife, giving her a kiss in the cheek.

"Mon amour?" She murmurs sweetly.

Cosima makes a sound that Delphine takes as an acknowledgment and continues.

"Your daughter wants to sleep with us"

"She has her own bed" Comes the sleepy voice of Cosima.

Delphine chuckles and this time she physically has to try to conceal her laughter when she looks at her kid.

She's biting her lower lip, looking down.

Taking pity on her precious girl, Delphine adds "But she says she had a bad dream, she's scared"

Cosima opens her eyes, seemingly in consideration. "Alright…" she sighs "but only this one time ok?"

Pleased with the decision, Delphine faces her daughter again, and now, the splitting smile that adorns her little one's face, has no similarities with hers whatsoever.

It's completely and undeniably Cosima's.

It was both a blessing and a curse to have the gorgeous smile that made her go crazy in love for the first time, now duplicated.

Luckily that was not the only thing the women in her life have in common. Delphine finds equally adorable and distracting the way Rosalind and Cosima engage in animated conversation while their hands fly everywhere. The passion and excitement they show with every little thing they learn is something she's grateful they share. And how could she forget how cheeky they both are? When Cosima and Rosalind plot against Delphine, which is often, she's powerless; there is nothing she can do. She's a sucker for these girls… and she loves every minute of it!

Rosalind extends her arms, careful not to drop her monkey; as Delphine lifts her to the bed.

She carries her to the middle of the bed, trying to find a good spot "Be careful chérie, we don't want to disturb your sister do we?"

The girl sits on the bed, moving cautiously so she won't hit Cosima's big belly.

Cosima observes Rosalind, as she lays down slowly, arranging herself in such a way so her head is right in front of her stomach.

"Hey, you awake?" She whispers, rubbing her hand on the belly softly "good, I found the stories I told you the other day; I'll read them to you later. You're gonna love them!"

The way she said it, so low as if her mothers wouldn't hear her, made their hearts swell.

Cosima and Delphine exchange gazes and smiles.

The connection between the sisters is not only adorable but unique; deeper than any other thing they had witnessed, something that couldn't be explained, not even with science. Cosima and Delphine didn't catch it at the beginning, but there were little things that should have been an indication.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _Hey Rose, maman and I have something to tell you" Cosima sits her daughter on the couch. She sits right next to her._

 _Delphine crouches in front of the girl, taking her little hands in hers._

 _Rosalind stares at her expectantly._

" _Guess what? You're having a baby sister" Delphine states unable to hide her excitement._

 _She looks at Delphine, then at Cosima with big eyes "where is she?"_

 _Delphine smiles, glancing at Cosima for her to continue the explanation._

" _Oh well she's still really small you know? So she's gonna be inside me for a while until she's ready to come and see us" She takes one of Rosalind's hands and places it down her shirt, on her stomach "here"_

 _Little eyebrows knit as a hand explores Cosima's belly. Then with realization on her face, Rosalind squeals._

" _She's here! She's here!"_

 _Both mothers beam at their child and at the prospect of their growing family._

 ** _..._**

 _Since they told her the news, Rosalind has been fascinated with her unborn sister, always touching Cosima's stomach, always with her head glued to it; like trying to listen or understand what exactly? They don't know but still the girl is devotedly by her side._

 _And it's one night while she has her ear in Cosima's belly that she stands up abruptly and runs to the kitchen._

 _Delphine and Cosima look at each other confused. Delphine follows the girl with curiosity._

 _She's at the fridge trying to reach for something. As soon as she notices Delphine's presence she demands._

" _Maman, eskimo pies!"_

" _Tu veux un Eskimo, mon ange ?"_ _Delphine approaches slowly, retrieving the sweet._

" _Non, elle veut un Eskimo" Rosalind clarifies._

" _Eskimo pies?" Cosima's voice can be heard from the back "I want one!"_

 _Rosalind grins, taking the sweet from Delphine's hand, trotting back to her mom, leaving a puzzled Delphine behind._

 ** _..._**

 _It's a lazy Sunday afternoon, Cosima is reading a book on the couch, her feet on the coffee table. She's happily enjoying the attention of the loves of her life; both of them caressing her growing belly; and the sweet voice of her wife singing._

 _Une chanson douce  
Que me chantait ma maman,  
En suçant mon pouce  
J'écoutais en m'endormant._

 _Delphine signals to Rosalind to follow her with the song._

 _Cette chanson douce,  
Je veux la chanter pour toi  
Car ta peau est douce  
Comme la mousse des bois._

 _Out of the blue, Rosalind giggles and stops singing, leaving the rest of the song to be sung by Delphine alone._

 _Later that day while Delphine is preparing snacks; Rosalind, still with Cosima, finishes singing a song in English to her sister._

" _Why don't you sing to her in French?" Cosima tries to encourage her little girl in the use of her second language "You know the songs and she needs the practice"_

 _Rosalind just shrugs commenting in the process "she likes maman's French better"_

 ** _..._**

 _By that time they were almost sure something was going on, so they decided to go to a reliable source of 'weird clone-related events'_

" _So, Kira…"_

 _Cosima and Delphine took advantage of one of Kira's visits, for help with school, to clarify their interrogatives._

" _Yeah?" the now beautiful teenager replies without moving her eyes from her homework._

 _Delphine pushes Cosima a little bit to carry on._

" _Uhmm we want to ask you something" Cosima clears her throat "it's about Rosalind and… baby bump here"_

" _Okay"_

 _Still not getting any reaction from their niece, Delphine decides to take the lead "well, the thing is we've noticed what we think is some sort of… interaction between Rosalind and the baby and… we wanted to know if that's possible"_

 _Kira finally stops writing and turns to her aunts with a frown that looks a lot like Sarah's._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Uh like…" Cosima elaborates "if she can hear the baby or something… even inside my body"_

" _Oh… that" Kira adopts a posture of confidence as she explains "it's not like she can hear her sister you know? It's more like… feelings, thoughts"_

 _Both older women observe her with rapt attention._

" _I don't really know how to explain it, just that when I put my hand on any of your belly's…" referring to the clones "I feel the baby" She shrugs._

" _Oh"_

" _Oh"_

" _But of course…" she adds "For Rosalind and monkey 5 the connection is stronger just as it was mine with the little asshole when my mom was pregnant"_

 _They both chuckle, still in awe at the discovery. Suddenly curiosity gets the better of Cosima._

" _And… do you think you could see what she's like feeling right now?" She points at her stomach._

 _Delphine glances at her and grins, appreciating the idea._

" _Sure I can do that" Kira leans closer and puts a hand on her aunt's belly, concentrating in the task._

 _The moms await expectantly._

 _Kira strokes the bump a little more before speaking "oh yeah here she is!" She remains quiet for some seconds "she's fine she's just… chilling" she then rolls her eyes and chuckles "gosh this girl really has a lot on her mind, definitely your daughter aunty Cosima" with that she lets go of her aunt._

 _Cosima and Delphine get a little bit emotional knowing their little one is fine and happy._

" _Oh by the way" Kira utters busying herself again with her notebooks "you should seriously consider your words carefully in the bedroom, she's way too young to know what baise-moi means"_

 _Delphine and Cosima freeze, staring at each other with eyes open wide, their faces flushing._

 _An uncomfortable silence settles in with them not knowing what to say or do. That is until Kira burst into laughter startling her aunts._

" _Oh my god" she says struggling for air "you should've seen your faces…" she's in tears now "you are so easy … Uncle Felix is gonna looove this"_

 _Feeling completely mortified, both mothers leave the living room with the excuse to check on a sleeping Rosalind._

 _Sometimes they forget she is Kira Manning the daughter of the wild-type Sarah; and the first niece of no other than Felix Dawkins. Next time they'll have to be prepared._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, in the comfort of their bed, Delphine admires her family; a family that she never imagined, until she met Cosima. She marvels in how all of her dreams became true; how she's literally enjoying the benefits of science, her passion. Her wife, a clone and her kids the fruit of two women and bone marrow. Simply fantastique.

She feels eyes on her and looks up to make eye contact with the woman of her life. She doesn't need to ask what Cosima has been thinking, it's evident they were having similar thoughts.

Delphine is about to voice her feelings when her wife beats her to it.

"Thank you" Cosima whispers, eyes welling up with tears "I love you so much" She extends her hand to take Delphine's.

Emotion overcomes Delphine at the words that hold so much meaning to her. Because she knows it is not only 'thank you' or 'I love you', it's also 'I'm sorry', 'I almost lost you', 'we did it'… and 'we're gonna make it'.

"Je T'aime" Delphine replies with the same softness holding Cosima's hand like she did so many years ago, in a promise of a life together.

She's happy, she's in love; she's surrounded by 3 special beings that are part of her; that are part of love and science. She is complete.


End file.
